


These moments

by NotJustAHoeForHoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Like this is all non stop fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustAHoeForHoshi/pseuds/NotJustAHoeForHoshi
Summary: God he was so whipped for soonyoung but he doesn't mind, not as long as he can hear those adorable little noises every morning.





	These moments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay heres a wee thing i wrote the other day cuz i had no wifi. Oh well i hope you enjoy it,

Jihoon opened his eyes to see an arm dangerously close to hitting him right in the nose. “Soonyoung!” startled by the shout the taller looked over after hearing a satisfying pop from his joints “oh sorry hoonie.” A small giggle from the taller made jihoon’s retort get swallowed in his throat. God he was so whipped for soonyoung but he doesn't mind, not as long as he can hear those adorable little noises every morning.

 

“Okay ji I know im irresistible to you and all but umm your staring is creeping me out” Soonyoung smirked as he watched jihoon’s eyes widen as he realised that he was in fact staring right at the other with a dopey smile on his face. Even after all these moments together jihoon still can't help but feel slightly embarrassed, the slight blush on his cheeks and redness of his ears making it clear to the other. 

 

“Aah baby you're so cutee” soonyoung squealed then took his boyfriend's face in his hands and started peppering kisses all over him turning his head so he could reach every adorable inch of the face he loves so much.  
“what? ugh stop”  
“Soonyoung”  
“Soon stop,eugh you're covering me in your saliva”  
Jihoon eventually wrestles his face away only to be met with the forlorn look of his lover as he pouted.  
“we both know you're the cute one soonie”

soonyoung broke into a smile as he felt soft yet slightly chapped lips brush against his, slowly he moved his hand up to jihoon's soft black hair caressing his sides with the other.  
They pushed their bodies closer, deepening the kiss further as soonyoung pushed his tongue into jihoon’s mouth then pulling back to bite softly on his lower lip before moving up to plant soft kisses along his cheeks and jawline and coming back to leave one final peck on his lips. 

 

“I wish I could do this all day babe but we need to get up”  
Jihoon frowned nuzzling his head into sooyoung's neck whilst wrapping his arms around the tallers waist  
“We don't have to, I can just grab some groceries on my way home from work tomorrow and order takeout tonight,I can leave the song for now.”  
Soonyoung gasped and sat up; a hand on his chest and eyebrows raised  
“Whats this? Is the Lee Jihoon, number one workaholic suggesting that we should not do anything and...Have a lazy day?”  
Sighing then sitting up jihoon looks over at the scandalized face soonyoung was pulling,trying to muffle his laugh by pretending to yawn into his elbow.  
“No no you're right we really should get up, i mean. Who really needs to cuddle all day in a nice warm fluffy blanket when theres a wonderfully cold supermarket we can go to” pausing to gauge the others reaction, jihoon tried not to burst out into fits of laughter. Soonyoung was sitting there eyes wide,eyebrows pulled tight and mouth parted in a distinctive ‘o’ shape, his hands slowly reaching forward to try and pull the younger back into bed.  
“You're right as always soonie, i should go get ready maybe I can even get some extra work done...” If soonyoung wasn't so distraught over the thought of no cuddles then he may have caught on to the clearly teasing tone.  
Jihoon stood up to go to the bathroom hearing a small whine of protest from the other.  
“ hes really gonna just walk out and not give me, my hugs what the fuck??” soonyoung glared at his boyfriend through the wall hoping he could use a jedi mind trick and walk him back into this bed and into his arms where he belongs.  
He was shocked to see the smaller return to the room almost immediately,he let out a small gasp that didn't go unnoticed.

 

Raising one eyebrow jihoon looked at his boyfriend,"did he really think that I would have gone out. Did the idiot forgot I have a small bladder and need to dive to the bathroom every morning?" Shaking his head gently jihoon walks round to soonyoung's side of the bed. 

 

“Of course im not gonna go out, what idiot would leave when their insanely hot boyfriend is sitting there looking adorable with a fucking fluffy blue starwars blanket??”  
Soonyoung broke out in a smile his nose scrunching up while he lunges forward to pull his lover into his lap.

 

“ so.. you think i'm insanely hot” soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows at the younger before receiving a slap on the shoulder.  
Jihoon laughed then tucked his head into sooyoung's shoulder. “You know i do” he presses a kiss into the elder's neck then nuzzles into him, inhaling his scent.  
Soonyoung takes the smaller’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his mouth so he can kiss each knuckle before intertwining them.  
“ I love you hoonie and i think you're not only insanely hot as well but you're the most adorable man i've ever known”  
He sighs then rests his cheek on the others head, the black hair tickling his neck.  
“ You're such a softie.. I love you more though” Jihoon mumbles into the fabric of the elder's shirt, just loud enough for him to hear. Soonyoung can feel him smiling against his shoulder and then feel his own spread across his face. 

 

A calm air surrounds the two as they relax into each other and begin to drift off to sleep, not caring about anything other than the feeling of each other as their chests rise and fall as one.

 

“ OH I ALMOST FORGOT” Soonyoung shouted excitedly wriggling,the outburst however was not enough for jihoon to move from his position. “What is it baby?” jihoon took a deep breaths knowing full well whatever is about to fall out his boyfriend’s mouth is gonna need a lot of thought to process.  
“I THINK I COULD REALLY BE A JEDI,JIJI I WANTED YOU TO COME CUDDLE ME AND YOU HAVE CUZ I USED THE FORCE I DID IT HOONIE I-” “Soonie.” the firm reply was enough to halt his ramble, waiting until he felt the other stay quiet enough for him to continue. Jihoon looked up “You may have used it to get me here but if you dont keep quiet and enjoy this then im gonna go cuddle some guavas at the store.”  
Soonyoung with wide eyes pushed jihoons head back onto his shoulder.  
“Okay,okay i will but guavas?really? If youre gonna leave me for a fruit its gotta be fun,like how about dragon fruit?that sounds cool right ooh ooh what abou-”  
“SOONIE”  
“Sorry baby”  
Jihoon let out a deep sigh before finally settling down. The strong arm wrapping around his shoulders was the last thing he felt before finally falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading petal!  
> If you liked it kudos would be appreciated.  
> Hit me up on Twitter @hoeforhoshi ⸜( ˙˘˙)⸝


End file.
